Dragon Age: Uprising
by OnkelJo
Summary: Thanks to a god with a gambling problem, a nerd who just died on his honeymoon gets thrust into the world of Dragon Age. His mission? Screw up canon... royally... / \ DA:O for a few chapters, then DA2 / \ SI story / \ formerly known as "The Butterfly Effect - A Divine Bet"
1. Departure

**As my semi-yearly exams are coming up this month, I don't get to write much. What I write is purely the few crumbs my creativity is throwing my way. There will be no regular updates on either of my fan fictions, I'm glad to get anything done at all.**

**This particular project is somewhat special. As I get to play a role in it. Yeah, yeah, self insertion stories are boring, yada yada yada. Nobody is keeping you here. Although it might be fun to see how someone fucks up canon… royally… on purpose… So yeah. Oh, and the character is only **_**loosely **_**based on me. No need for pity.**

* * *

**Chapter One: Departure...**

The soft moonlight let her white skin shimmer like alabaster, making her look even more beautiful. I barely dared to let my finger explore what was laid out so delicately before me. When I started tracing her perfect curves, I was rewarded with a soft moan. It was a promising first step, which was much more than I could have hoped for, considering I was barely of legal age.

Which doesn't say much nowadays, but to be barely of legal age _and _still be a virgin, _that_ was something worth mentioning. Not that I would go around boasting about this fact, but given what was about to happen, it sets things into the right perspective, I think.

_At least the virgin part changes tonight, _I thought with a tiny smirk hidden in the dark when I cupped her breasts after roaming a bit around her body. I was surprised to see her nipples pop up the second my fingers touched those hemispheres. Either Alison was really worked up right now, or I should insure my fingers for "magic touch".

I raised my gaze from where my hands rested to take in her face. This brunette… goddess… looked at me with an encouraging smile. A mellow warmth engulfed me. I still couldn't believe that she had said yes, but even if you ignored the white dress that was hanging in the closet, the beautiful woman on my bed dismissed any doubts immediately.

Did I mentioned that I was raised very traditionally? Some might say old-fashioned, but I was living proof that even an old-fashioned gentleman with definitely more inner values than outer values could end up with a solid ten. I even escaped the freaking _friend zone_! And I was damn proud of it. That was no small feat and was widely regarded as one of the most heroic deeds among all my nerd friends.

Yeah. I was a nerd. I had a stocky body. I was the IT guy who was too good-hearted to not repair all the computers for his friends for free. My glasses were as thick as window panes. The list could go on and on. And yet, here I was in bed with my beautiful newly wed wife. I wonder if there ever was a more fitting occasion for a mental high five or fist pump… doubtful.

After playing around for a bit longer, she already had pearls of sweat on her forehead. As I pulled away once again, the lack of warmth on her nipple, courtesy of my now retracted tongue, caused another shiver to cover her breasts in goosebumps. She let out a low growl. Locking her feet behind my back, she pulled me closer rather forcefully.

"Stop already and give it to me or I have to take it from you!" she hissed. I couldn't help but smirk at what I thought was an empty threat.

"I'd love to see you try…" I hummed in her ear, the vibrations of my voice setting of another wave of pleasant ripples throughout her body.

Suddenly, my whole world was turned upside down as she yanked me down into the mattress, while working her slim body around me. I was positively dumbfounded. I heard some martial arts were easier the bigger the opponent is, but firstly I didn't know that she had training in any martial art and secondly, _what the fuck? _I was literally one and a half times as heavy and she just switched positions as if it was nothing.

While my mind was still trying to process what just happened, it got another overload. Alison didn't waste any time (I seemed to have worked her up quite well) and guided herself gently down on my length. She gasped for the first inch, but soon enough we both found a pleasant rhythm, rocking ourselves towards blissful release.

It didn't take long for either of us to get to the edge, but we both held back. "Let go, Alie. I'm right behind you." I whispered with a strained voice. She looked down on me, the moonlight casting a milky veil upon her radiant smile and nodded almost unremarkably. She let go, her back arching in a crazy angle, and with a small cry her walls began to contract around my shaft, ripples of ecstasy draining everything. I had no other choice but to follow suit.

"Oh god, I'm cumming!" I grunted and the scene froze on the spot.

"Oh, the irony!" said a chuckling voice, from his position in the shadows.

I almost jumped through the ceiling. "What the _fuck_!" I pushed her off me and tried hastily to cover myself and Alison with the blankets around us. See was just as frozen as everything around us.

The intruder emerged from the corner and switched on the light. The light blinded me for a second but it lasted only mere seconds. As my eyes had adjusted to the new brightness, I could discern a man in a white nightgown and bare feet. His grey hair flowed freely around his shoulders and his face had the complexion of an old man. Surely the beard helped, but still.

"You know, you saying that, and it really happens. Both literally and figuratively… 'God, I'm coming'? No? Too soon?"

"Wha… wait, who are you? What the fuck are you doing in our bedroom?"

"Well, I am God. And you two are dead."

_What the…_

"Get lost, perv! Go stalk someone else or you'll be sorry" I yelled angrily.

He only shook his head and smiled. "Tsk, tsk. You shouldn't swear so much, not with your upbringing. But I understand your scepticism. I rarely interact with my creations anymore, and never in my true form. So, to lessen your doubts, as a sign of good faith, so to speak, I will give you prove. Look at your hand." My eyes did a nice roll at the bad pun but threatened to pop out of their sockets as I suddenly could count _six _fingers on my hand.

"Since that movie this usually does the trick. Will you listen now?"

I could only nod still in shock.

"To get the usual stuff off my chest, yes, you really are dead… for now. Yes, your wife is dead, too. You died of an undetected cerebral aneurism, as did she. What are the odds, right? No, you don't go to hell… because there is no real hell, but still. I am here because I have chosen you to be my champion."

"What? Rewind, play again slowly. Explain."

"You're both dead. Finito. And I have a… business offer for you."

I narrowed my eyes. "What do you mean, 'business offer'?"

"Well, my good old archenemy the devil had this crazy idea that the butterfly effect is nuts. So I was like, no way, and he was like, yes way, and so we got into this ridiculous argument. And now we need to settle the fight the old-fashioned way. I choose a champion, we see if he comes out on top or not, and the loser pays up. Normally, our bets don't leave this realm, but I'm afraid that's not possible in this case. The consequences could be catastrophic, so we put the show elsewhere."

"Do I have a choice?"

God only shrugged. "Of course. All my creations have choices."

I eyed him suspiciously. "You sound as if you're leaving out a lot."

He rolled his eyes. "God, why are humans so perceptive? Your choice is where it will happen. Your participation, however, is non-negotiable."

God was nothing like I imagined. Well, except the appearance. He was… very different from what the church said. There was still more to this, I could feel it, so I made eye contact and sent a deep, angry stare down his eyeballs. "Where's the poop, God?"

God actually squirmed. Under _my _stare. I felt good. _Thanks, Lily._ "I may or may not had to sell your wife to the devil to change the rules for this game?"

"You did _what_?" I roared. I didn't feel so good anymore.

"Calm down, kid. It's not like you would've kept her anyway. You're both dead, remember? See this as a second chance. You're wife's gone."

_I fucking hate my (after-)life. Why me? Here I sit beside her dead body, talking with god. Grief will come later. But as he said, given that I'm supposed to be dead, too, there's not much I can do, really._

"Rules of engagement, sir?" I asked in surrender.

"Mess with a timeline of your choice as much as you like. As your wife is dead, you aren't breaking any vows if you take a lover… Yes, I said lover. I give you a _carte blanche _for non-marital sex. But keep it reasonable. And no hookers. One-night-stands are frowned upon. Don't go on a rampage against innocents. But in general, you now have a divine _license to kiss and kill._ Just not both at the same time, please. Good morals are very nice, but exceptions should stay that, exceptions. Do you have a specific alternate universe in mind?"

My mind raced in overdrive as I realized what big opportunity this was for me. All the fan fictions I had read… _I'll so go into a game! And I know where I'll be, I know what will happen…_ "I take it you will watch closely?" As he nodded, I continued. "So there's a bit of entertainment involved?" Another nod, more hesitant this time. "May I ask for a few boons to make it easier, then?"

Now it was _God_'s turn to eye _me _suspiciously. "What do you have in mind?"

I shrugged. "You know, useful skills…"

"First tell me which universe you choose. I see now that you're more devious than I thought."

_There are only two universes I still seriously consider. Mass Effect and Dragon Age. But I never liked guns. And the characters are much more likeable in the latter. So be it. _

"The Dragon Age Universe. If necessary, you could always slip in the role of a supporting character, like the Maker or so. No Credits guaranteed, though." I added with a smirk.

I was surprised that I could make jokes in this situation. Guess that could be called gallow's humor. _Oh god, I'm starting to make the same bad puns as God. Is that what is meant by punishment?_

God now grinned widely. "You do know that I can read thoughts, right?" I turned bright red. "But yeah, that's doable. What do you need?"

"For starters, a nice skillset for a two-handed warrior would be nice… and a bit of divine intervention when it comes to luck. Like surviving against all odds and stuff."

"Well, well, you do know how to ask for the good meat." He pondered a bit, but agreed, in the end, to both.

"And one more thing… could I please finally say goodbye to Alison?"

God shook his head. "I'm sorry. Sometimes, our most loved ones get ripped suddenly from our lives for no reason." he explained solemnly and with genuine sadness. "You're the exception to be brought back. Not many before you have been granted a second chance. There's nothing I can do for her anymore, though. The only solace I can offer you for now is that she is really dead. No hell, no agony, just... sleep would be an appropriate metaphor. She won't hear you anyway, but go ahead. You will need the closure. In order to succeed, you will have to accept your fate. In order to fly, you'll have to fall down the ledge first."

I lowered my head in defeat. There wasn't much I would have to say to a dead body. _Goodbye, my love. _I kissed her already colder forehead and closed the lids over her hazel eyes.

I met his gaze again and took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

* * *

**Sooo… what do you think? I hope this chapter has shown a bit where the story will go. Lots of humor (not always funny), a few unhappy moments, a good pinch of steamy stuff… But no regular updates. I will brush over DA:O before jumping right to DA2. What do **_**you**_ **want to read in this story? I'm always open for suggestions. And beta readers.**

**UPDATE: As it has led to confusion as to why I wrote this steamy scene, I want to clear that up. Ironically, it is the product of a lost bet. The winner of our little bet could demand a chapter to be written after his/her wishes. I lost, and she wished for a funny sex scene. Seriously, who does that? Anyhow, consider my debt paid, you slave driver! :D**


	2. Arrival

**I didn't think I would have another chapter ready so soon, but hey, no complaints from you, right?**

* * *

**What has happened last chapter:**

**Our hero dies during his wedding night, as does his wife. God, a notorious gambler, gives him a second chance at living. The only condition: He has to jumble the canon of a universe of his choice, thus being a part of God's bet with the devil. His choice is... Dragon Age!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: … Arrival**

_Join us brothers and sisters._

_Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant._

_Join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsworn._

_And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten._

_And that one day we shall join you._

I rose the goblet and took a swig of the tainted blood. Everything went black and my weakened knees gave way as dark visions of a terrifying dragon took over my mind.

_That's how it feels like, huh? Alrighty then! _I blinked a few times upon regaining consciousness to the sight of Duncan and Alistair hovering over me.

"That was almost as bad as the last recruit." Duncan said_. That must've been The Warden!_ I slowly rose to my feet, with a little help from Alistair, who added: "Yeah, two out of four, not too bad this time." _Four? That means at least I'm not stuck in one of the two fellow recruits. That's a relief! They're ugly as hell._

I had a canon to mess with, so I went to work. _Well, here goes nothing_. "What are the odds of becoming a clairvoyant of some sort after the joining?" I asked, feigning almost total ignorance.

The two wardens exchanged worried looks. "I guess I should clear up a few things first before you put me down like a rabid dog because you thought the joining has addled my noggin' more than usual. I am alive, I am not a ghoul, I'm of clear mind. Well, give or take some minor traumatizing nightmarish visions." I hurried to explain.

I looked at the Warden-Commander of Ferelden and added: "But in addition to your typical warden nightmare, I have received an extensive vision on this blight. The other recruit who survived the Joining will rise to save this nation."

Duncan gave me a long, piercing look. "While it is true that we Wardens do receive a special kind of… vision… upon our Joining, the most vivid ones during blights, there has never been a case where the pictures we see would've allowed an actual glance into the future. There have been prophetic nightmares, but never upon a Joining or to a sufficient extent of clarity."

I crossed my arms and stood my ground. It wasn't like he could hold a grudge for long, anyway. He would be dead in a few hours. "Well, I guess there's a first time for everything, then. And I don't think this was just a glimpse into the future, it seems to have given me rudimentary psychic abilities…"

_Okay, maybe I've come on too strong_. The two of them shared the same incredulous expression. "Look, I can't read minds or anything, and I don't know yet how this works, but I seem to know more than I should."

Still not convinced. _Shit, I have to think of something good_.

I looked at Duncan. "Look, I think I have it on good authority that not many know about your origin, and certainly a freshly joined Warden wouldn't know a thing about that, right?" The bearded man just nodded. "It must've been hard for you, getting conscripted from the streets of Val Royeaux. The uproar was certainly huge, given that you were awaiting a death sentence for killing a Grey Warden, even though it was unintentionally."

His eyes narrowed to mere slits. Before I could say another word, he had his dagger at my throat. "Who are you to speak to me like this?" the Warden-Commander growled.

I had to laugh so hard his dagger drew blood from my bobbing adam's apple, but I couldn't care less. Maybe I could get a good laugh from scaring them shitless. "You don't really wanna know, Duncan, but as you wish. I'm from a realm far beyond your imagination, far beyond what the chantry preaches, far beyond everything. 'Tis true, the joining didn't do this to me. I was catapulted into this body mere seconds before drinking the blood. However, I do not need the knowledge of my host. I know more of what is to happen than it is wise for both of you to know, for it is not the time to reveal your fate."

Their faces were priceless. Then Alistair's templar training kicked in. "Stay away from me, Abomination!" he growled, drawing his sword and shield. I made no move whatsoever to react to the threat.

"Really, Alistair? I'm supposed to be an abomination now?" I threw my arms in the air in mock exasperation. "Where's your sense for the dramatic? Besides, if I really were an abomination, you could test this accusation right now. You have my express permission to use your templar training on me. Come on, you almost became a templar. Don't tell me you can't detect if I'm a spellcaster or not."

The younger Warden seemed unsure what to do, but after a quick glance at Duncan (who almost imperceptibly nodded), he pointed his sword's tip at me and a wave of energy welled through me.

He now openly gaped at me. "It… is true! You're not an abomination."

I couldn't help but smirk. "I told you so." He sheathed his sword, averting his gaze, clearly uncomfortable in his skin right now.

"But who are you, then?" Duncan demanded to know, holding it better together than the younger man beside him.

"I am a human, but not from Thedas. I was sent here by the Maker himself," technically, this wasn't even a lie, "to guide the righteous on their path. Therefore, certain events in the future are laid open to me, but others are still hidden, for it is my duty to fulfill fate's way."

"You speak nonsense, but yet you seem… sincere." the Warden-Commander spoke up, surprising himself with this.

"What can I tell you to trust me? Your darkest secrets? Alistair's birthright?"

Yeah, I might have dropped the bomb a little bit soon. But I didn't really planned on staying long in Ferelden, anyhow.

"How do you know this?" Alistair asked, angrily pointing his finger at me.

"Surely your hearing isn't that impaired, messere." I answered with a mock bow. I'm a nice guy, but my sarcastic strike couldn't let this many opportunities fly by. "I do know how to fight, but I'm afraid my… higher duties… will lead me away from here rather sooner than later."

Duncan seemed to take all this in stride. "Very well. If there is anything we can do for you, just let us know." he said, starting to bow before me.

"Stand up, Duncan. Yes, my duty as the Maker's servant goes higher than my duty as a Warden, yet I'm only human, just as you are. We even share the same taint; there is no need for such an act. I will stay here until after the battle, if only to make sure Alistair survives."

"I hate it when people think I need to be pampered and cushioned from any danger whatsoever, only because of who my father was. I'm sick of it!" Alistair hissed through his clenched teeth.

I laid my hands on his shoulder. "I know, Alistair. But for once, there is no other way. I wish there was. Your survival is from utmost importance to me for now. The events here in Ostagar will turn Thedas as we know upside down, and there are only two people who can rally Ferelden against the archdemon. You, Alistair, and the other surviving recruit."

Duncan motioned to the stairs leading up to their position. "Speaking of… you certainly remember Ser Daylen Amell."

_The human mage origin. This should be nice._

I smiled at him, bowing my head slightly. "Ah yes, the talented mage from the Fereldan Circle of Magi. How is your family in Lothering?"

Pin it on the seclusion from the rest of the society, but this mage didn't have a clue about how to conceal his feelings and thoughts. He didn't even try to hide his utter shock and surprise.

"How do you know them?" he asked incredulously.

"I don't. Yet." _Foot, meet mouth_. I sighed as I saw his confused look. _Well, there we go again_. But before I could say something, Duncan spoke up.

"Your questions will be answered, Daylen, but this is not the place for this. Let us continue this conversation in my tent."

I nodded thankfully, and the four of us made a beeline for Duncan's tent, which gave us privacy, or at least as much privacy as one can get in a war camp.

"What is going on here?" Daylen asked.

"Our fellow Warden here isn't exactly what he claimed to be - at least not anymore." Alistair stated coldly. Oh boy, trust me to screw up my first impression on a future king.

"This 'fellow Warden' has a name, Alistair." I replied, not backing down the slightest. _Can someone please turn on an oven or something? The tent temperature just dropped a few degrees._

"And what would that be? Not-quite-abomination? Since you took that body, it doesn't really seem appropriate to call you Darius anymore." the Warden shot back. The human mage backed away slowly but steadily. Who could blame him, after that accusation and given his background?

_Hey, I could take a name from the Mass Effect Universe! _Since I shot that down choosing this world instead, I might as well honor the second place. _Oh, I've got the perfect name…_

"Call me Shepard, as I am sent to guide."

"Just Shepard?" Alistair asked.

I smirked. "Who names their child 'Just'? No, John Shepard." He really left himself open for that one.

Daylen rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation. "Would you two _please _stop bickering and tell me what's going on? I'm not exactly comfortable around people who are accused of being an abomination." he declared, shooting me a pointed look. _I wouldn't have expected anything less._

"Actually, I was accused of being an abomination by Blondie here who also happens to have proven the opposite, as I want to point out." I said, making Alistair grumble. I couldn't decide if it was about the nickname or me not being an abomination.

"Then why is everyone so weird?"

I cringed a little. " I may have claimed to be a clairvoyant…"

"Right…" Daylen drawled that word out. "Sure thing… Shepard."

He was about to leave when Duncan grabbed his shoulder. "Hear him out, Daylen. He has proven to be if not a clairvoyant, so at least a very well informed man, and therefore an important asset."

He only huffed and put Duncan's hand down. "Fine. But I'll test him myself."

I raised my eyebrows at that. "If you insist. What do you wanna know?"

"Tell me about myself." he said, crossing his arms.

I smirked. "So be it. Let's begin with your past. Daylen Amell, mage from the Fereldan Circle of Magi. Only child, orphaned by now. Next of kin who are still alive are the Amell-Hawke family in Lothering, with your aunt Leandra, her now dead husband Malcolm and their three children; Bethany and Carver are twins by the way. Your uncle Malcolm was an apostate, as is his daughter Bethany."

Smug and confident in the beginning, his eyes became bigger and bigger with every statement I made.

"You were recruited into the Grey Wardens soon after your harrowing, as you were accused of helping the blood mage Jowan escape. Duncan here conscripted you, saving you from the wrath of the templars." Dramatic pause. Damn, he really hangs on my lips!

"As for future events, I cannot disclose too much. Your path lays before you, Daylen, and it is dark. It will be your responsibility to bring this blight to an end. Ostagar will leave you deeply distraught. You will have to overcome your past."

"Awfully precise, don't you think?" Alistair remarked testily.

I turned around to face him and gave him my best stare. "Have you ever heard of something called the butterfly effect? It is a theory about the future. It says that the beat of a butterfly on one side of Thedas can cause a whirlwind at the other side."

They watched me with baffled faces.

"Everything is connected. Every action causes a reaction, a whole chain of events. A change as small and seemingly unimportant as the beat of a butterfly wing can put something much, much bigger in motion, such as a whirlwind."

They still weren't convinced. At all.

"If I tell you more than you should know, you will inevitably act upon this information, but I cannot foresee the consequences. All I know is that you can beat the blight with what you know now. Everything you'll need will come to you at the right time. If I mess this up, the blood of countless Fereldans will be on my hands. Even more if this blight crosses the border."

Now they seemed to at least see my point. God knows it was about time.

_"You do know that you're supposed to do exactly what you just declined?"_ God's voice said in my head.

_"Yeah, but you said yourself that I can mess with canon as I like. Thus, I am fulfilling our little contract to the letter." _I thought.

_"Hmpf. Well played, John. Well played, indeed_." he grumbled.

* * *

**I don't intend on bashing Alistair. He's a funny guy and a good friend (in the game), he just takes such a behavior as it is shown not all too kindly. And he does leave himself open for mean jokes and sarcastic comments all the time in the game. My player characters (unlike Morrigan) are usually just too kind to exploit that. My OC here isn't.**

**As for now, I'm planning on leaving DA:O in Lothering; I think you can guess how.**


	3. Revelations Turning Points & Brain Talks

**Long time no see, eh? Yeah… been busy and all… being an IT student can be cool sometimes, but not when exams are coming up. If I weren't so well disciplined, I'd whine and bitch about that for a little bit longer, but I'll delay that until after the chapter.**

* * *

**Last time on "The Butterfly Effect": John landed right in the middle of the Joining ritual in Ostagar. His new companions, Alistair in particular, didn't take his claim to be a clairvoyant too happily. Our hero almost ended up in slices, but thankfully he wasn't an abomination. Although he did rattle them quite a bit, he didn't want to alter canon too much just yet, much to God's chagrin.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Revelations, Turning Points and Brain Talks**

_"Yeah, but you said yourself that I can mess with canon as I like. Thus, I am fulfilling our little contract to the letter." I thought._

_"Hmpf. Well played, John. Well played, indeed." he grumbled._

"_Besides, I'm still miffed that you had to throw me into the Origins storyline instead."_

"_It's not my fault that you can't express yourself, kid."_

Aaaand I lost another argument with god. Shutting up now, focussing back on the three armed men in front of me.

Duncan, although the first to draw his dagger on me, seemed to be the most openminded one out of the three Wardens now. I guessed that after a while of fighting darkspawn, you just get a bit dull concerning surprises.

"I've heard of the concept before, but neither have I ever heard this name nor was I to experience what it meant." the oldest of us four said. "How do you know all that? You seem to be more of a warrior than a scholar."

I sighed. _I might as get over with it. _"It is almost considered common knowledge among my people. You must know that I resided in a world far more advanced than Thedas, in almost every aspect. Arms, tools, knowledge about nearly everything. Many things in our world are powered by something called electricity. You may not know the word, but you certainly know its effects. Every lightning consists of electricity." _Well, that's actually not true, but… who cares about the details?_

"Are you trying to tell me that you tamed lightnings?" a sceptic Alistair asked.

I had to laugh out loud which earned me a glare. I had to remember that he doesn't like being teased. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, Alistair. Even we can't tame nature. We bend it to our will, to a certain extent, but that's about it. We're not almighty. We don't even use the lightnings' power, because we can't handle it. In my… former life… I was an engineer. I learned much about things like that, so I'll stop here before my enthusiastic scholar side gets the better of me."

"Did you say 'former life'? As in, 'before I was a warrior' or 'before I came back from the dead'?" the mage asked.

I cringed as three pairs of eyes bored through me. _Dear foot, I fear you'll get a bit more acquainted with my mouth. _I just had to go and ruin every prudent alternative by pronouncing myself a clairvoyant, didn't I? Now I had to reduce the damage done to a minimum.

"Actually, both, I'm afraid. That's why I'm here, by the way. I died during my wedding night, as did my wife. As I was standing in front of the maker," _there's no need for them to hear the real story, _"he offered me 'work' here on Thedas, out of the blue. I accepted, and the next thing I know is drinking from this bloody chalice." _Pun not intended, but happily accepted. _"I was given extensive knowledge that might come in handy. It was as if I lived the blight myself."

There's no better lie than a half truth.

They all stood there, baffled at my explanations. Again, the elder Warden found his words again the fastest.

"You'll understand that this is hard to believe for us. This is without precedence."

I nodded curtly. "Of course, Warden-Commander. I do not wish to shirk fighting the blight, but as I said, I'm afraid I won't be able to stay too long, as there will rise a threat to Thedas that is even bigger than the Blight. Just as the duty to fight the Blight will fall upon you, Daylen", I said, giving him a piercing look, "the duty to fight this bigger threat will fall upon your cousins."

The confusion was complete. "What could possibly be a greater threat than the Blight?" he whispered, shaking his head.

"Thedas stands on the precipice of darkness. Now, all the people and races of Ferelden will stand together to fight the Blight. There will rise a threat, however, that will disunite the people. It will most likely result in a civil war of dimensions even an archdemon can only dream of. It will be virtually impossible not to take a side in it, and it is uncertain what would rise from the ashes."

_Yeah… I hope that the public speech class wasn't for naught, after all. _

"Very well, Shepard. You've made your point. For what it's worth, I believe you."

For the fact that Duncan had always seemed like a cold-hearted bitch to me, this was certainly a pleasant surprise.

Alistair however didn't think of letting me off the hook that easily. "What?! You can't be serious, Duncan!"

"Enough, Alistair!" he reprimanded him. _You get more and more likeable here, Duncan..._

Usually, I always liked Alistair. Especially given what the alternative for Ferelden's throne looked like. I didn't care which flaws he had, it was certainly nothing against Anora. _Yeah, I won't forget how you sold me out after I rescued you… bitch…_

I decided to play nice. He didn't deserve all this. "Look, I'm not spoiling for a fight here, Alistair. Given that I won't be around for more than a few days, do you think you can tolerate my presence?" I asked him smiling, without even the slightest hint of malice in my voice.

He crossed his arms defiantly, but his resolve crumbled after a glare from Duncan, and surprisingly Daylen as well. "I guess I can manage that, John."

_Look how far a simple smile and a few kind words can get you! _Well that and a few well placed stares.

"Now that this is out of the way and after I have finally proven that I'm legit and explained why I can't disclose everything, I'd like to retreat to my tent. Although I won't be at your side while you fight the archdemon, I do not intend to go without helping you. You don't have, by any chance, some blank vellum at hand?"

"I don't think we have, why?" Daylen asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out", I replied with a wink. "Gee, please don't laugh that much." I added when I was met with three glares.

"We didn't laugh." _Of course it had to be Alistair. _

I pinched the bridge of my nose and exhaled audibly. "I… You know what? Never mind, Alistair. I need something to write, and it's important. Let's leave it at that. You will find out soon enough what all this means."

I met his eyes. _Oh_. _I think he's a bit miffed about that, isn't he?_

"You seem to be a fun person to be around, Alistair, and I can imagine that you are a good, reliable friend, too. I hate that we've met under such... circumstances. I can only hope that, with time, you will come around."

Alistair seemed to mull over this for a few moments.

_I don't like the awkward silence ensuing, but hey, at least we're not at each others throats and I don't look at the tip of a sword. So I've got that going for me, which is nice._

"Well, can't blame you for trying, can I? Alright, I might not like you yet, but you seem to be at least honest about your intentions."

_Yay! Alistair approves, plus one!_

"He also shows no signs of possession, so we can rule out blood magic or him being an abomination." Daylen piped in.

I couldn't hold back a smirk. "Alistair has already tested for abominations, but it's nice to get reassurance that. It's good for my self esteem."

Three pairs of eyes rolled at that. _Gee, can someone please take the sticks out of their asses?_

"_Now, that's not fair, you know?" _a voice rang in my head. _Like an incoming call, _I thought as the world around me froze only to black out moments later.

* * *

"_Am I in an inner monologue with God again?" _I ask.

"_If you want to put it so simply…" _

I get the feeling this God might be just a little bit patronizing. Although, that might be in the job description.

"_Then please enlighten me and don't put it so simply."_

"_There's no need for sarcasm. But as I am compassionate and the overall good guy, I will let it slide this time. Anyway, an inner monologue would suggest that you are alone… which you are not, as you can imagine. If you were, you would be suffering from intense schizophrenia, which of course would be highly uncomfortable. I've seen many cases. They weren't pretty, I can tell you. But I'm getting off-track."_

"_Yeah you do." _There's nothing like rubbing something minor in God's face. Maybe rubbing something big in his face, but that has to wait for now.

"_Shut it, pup." _Oh, he is a bit annoyed. Good. "_You asked, you get an answer. I'm not physically in your head, as I am also not part of your brain in any instance. There goes the 'inner' part. So basically, you're wrong."_

"_Then what would you call our little brain talk?" _I ask.

"_Hmmm… 'brain talk', although slightly pejorative, quite nails it."_

"_Seriously?" _I am fairly surprised at that. But hey, my school's newspaper always like my written wit. Why not supply the name for something divine?

"_I don't joke when it comes to bets. Mostly." _Oh-oh, nothing's more serious to a gambler than bets.

"… _Okay… I'll just take that at face value then. Anyway we're way off from where we started."_

"_Indeed. They're fighting a blight and you make silly jokes. They have all the right they could have to roll their eyes. If your jokes were at least funny…"_

"_Are you complaining about my jokes now?"_

"… _Yes."_

"_Okay, fuck my life. Now even God thinks I'm not funny." _

Can this day get any worse?

"_Oh, you yourself are quite amusing. Just not your jokes."_

Aaaand I just got dissed by God. It's not like I called it out seconds ago or anything.

"… _You've come a _long _way from 'compassionate'."_

"_But au contraire, my dear. You should hear how the devil is laughing his butt off about you right now."_

"_Thanks, but no thanks." _

"_That's what I thought." _

Oh, what would I give to wipe that stupid smug grin off his voice.

"_So what now? How do I get in Dragon Age II?" _Better get back to business before I get a wedgie or something. God knows I've already gotten enough of them in my first life.

"_Well, I think you already know the answer."_

"_Yeah, I think I got the whole 'meet with Hawke and family' part. Any insights on how to do that?" _This guy can be heavily infuriating.

"_And don't you think this would mess with my bet?"_

"_Given that you already transported me into another reality to play your race horse for this little bet, I'd say the boundaries for 'messing with the bet' are pretty far away."_

"_Point taken. So... Alistair seems to have taken a bit offense by your presence, so I would advise against staying any longer than necessary."_

"_You don't say." _Although I'm engulfed in blackness and am bodiless (I think), I cannot fight the urge to roll my eyes at that.

"_Why do you always interrupt me? Didn't your parents teach you manners?" _he huffs. "_Anyhow, I don't think it would be wise to accompany the Warden and Alistair to the tower, as they get rescued by Flemeth in its dragon form, one in each talon. A dragon only has so many talons, you know?"_

Eye rolling ensues. "_Surprisingly, I know." _I rub my nose with my index finger in an attempt to come up with a plan. It always worked for the young viking in that cartoon for children.

Oh, well, I didn't expect it to work, so I'm quite nonplussed by the fact it did.

"_Can you contact Flemeth?"_ I ask.

"_Please. I think you forget who you're talking to." _he scoffs.

"_In that case, I might have actually come up with a working plan."_

* * *

**What can it be? Nobody knows, other than me… and he… but that's somewhat a tautology in an SI story. Anyhow, what do you think of this story's divine being? Because, let's face it, almost every SI story has one. You're welcome to leave your thoughts below in this funny little box you can write in. Don't forget to hit the corresponding button afterwards!**

**And from all those lighter thoughts to a saddening announcement: I hate to say that I'm going into HIATUS effective immediately. Exams are coming up and Math's a bitch. Just sayin'. Anyhow, I will have no time to write at all for the next two weeks. Then I have other stories I will attend to, if only to give writer's block the finger. If there come a few crumbs falling this story's way, fine, but don't get your hopes up just yet.**

**Up next (some time in the future): The big bad tower.**


	4. The Big Bad Tower

**Somehow I almost regret leaving for the Free Marches soon, because I finally got the hang of writing the characters. And I have discovered that friendly Alistair is far easier to write than grumpy Alistair. A tiny bit of action, some humor… you'll see soon enough. I hope you have as much fun reading as I had writing it!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Big Bad Tower**

"Loghain, my decision is final. I will stand by the Grey Wardens in this assault." _Ah, here goes Alistair's royal half-brother._

"You risk too much, Cailan! The darkspawn horde is too dangerous for you to be playing hero on the front lines." _And his grumpy, traitorous advisor / father-in-law follows suit._

"If that's the case, perhaps we should wait for the orlesian forces after all."

_Apply cold water to burned area… although I doubt he intended it that way._

"I must protest to your fool notion that we need the Orlesians to defend ourselves."

"It is not a 'fool notion'. Our arguments with the Orlesians are a thing of the past… and you will remember who's king!"

"How fortunate Maric did not live to see his son ready to hand Ferelden over to those who enslaved us for a century."

I readied myself to butt in, but Cailan had already cornered him nicely. What Loghain had more than others in tactical prowess, he obviously lacked in other areas.

"Then our current forces will have to suffice, won't they?" He turned away, ending this conversation for now. "Duncan, are your men ready for battle?"

"They are, your majesty." Duncan confirmed. "Shall we go through the battle strategy again?"

"Fine. The Grey Wardens and I draw the darkspawn into charging our lines and then…?"

With a heavy sigh, Loghain offered to continue. "You will alert the tower to light the beacon, signaling my men to charge from cover."

King Cailan cut him off. "To flank the darkspawn, I remember. This is the tower of Ishal in the ruins, yes? Who shall light this beacon?"

Again it was Teyrn Loghain who answered. "I have a few men stationed there. It is not a dangerous task, but it is a vital one."

_Finally, _Cailan addressed us. "Then we should send our best. Send Alistair and the two new Grey Wardens with him."

Before any of the other two could complain, I already answered. "We'll do our best, your majesty. 'Tis prudent to ensure that the task will be done. This beacon is a single point of failure. However, if this is truly a blight, then you should consider that the archdemon will know of the tower's tactical value. I wouldn't be surprised to find it crawling with darkspawn. For all we know, they could have dug a tunnel beneath it to gain access."

"It is not your place to plan the battle, _Warden_" Loghain remarked coldly. It was clear what he thought of us. "Besides, don't be ridiculous. An underground tunnel? Please." he scoffed.

"I must admit, this sounds quite… farfetched." Cailan added. "But if you're right, you will have your own glorious battle!" he exclaimed happily and threw his arms in the air.

It took all my restraint not to facepalm at that, and apparently I wasn't alone with that notion. However, I refrained from pushing further after receiving warning glares from my fellow 'co-conspirators'.

Duncan bowed his head and answered for us. "Very well. We will send them on their way immediately."

* * *

"If you say as much as 'I told you so', I will smack you." Alistair growled.

I only smiled as I pulled out my two-handed axe out of a genlock's skull.

"Well how do you think the darkspawn gets to the Old Gods? Should they knock and yell 'Cookies for sale'?" I shouted over the now almost darkspawn free hall.

Daylen had to laugh so hard that the fireball he was casting blew in his face as he lost concentration. Not that it would have damaged him. It even turned out to be a good thing, as the fireball blasted away a genlock rogue who had been about to decloak and strike from behind.

"Damn it, Shepard! Don't make me laugh while I'm playing with fire!" he snorted with laughter.

"Yeah? Look behind you, that little bugger was about to get really touchy-feely with you… from behind." I shot back with a smirk towards Alistair, who had slowly made his way over to me.

"That's what she said!" Alistair yelled as he rammed his shield into the face of the last of those obnoxious hurlocks who staggered back and conveniently impaled himself on the burning barricades.

Daylen groaned and rolled his eyes, but I grinned broadly and returned the offered high five from Alistair.

"I'm proud of you, young padawan!"

Daylen turned to me. "You keep saying this word, but I don't know what it means… it sounds like... paragon?"

"Oh, _padawan_?" As he nodded in affirmation, I blushed slightly. "It's a word from my old home. It's often used in a very... solemnly… way and means apprentice. I'm educating Alistair here on the art of comic relief. He has already mastered the witty one-liners, but his situational awareness still needs some practice." I said with a wink in his direction.

Ever since I cut that corrupted spider at the entrance in half that tried to get a drop on him while he was still caught in its net, Alistair seemed to have warmed up to me. We had come a long way in a short time. Our first encounter ended with the tip of his sword pointed at my face, and now we made jokes together.

Alistair shoved me a bit towards the big doors. "Come on, we have to go. There's still a beacon to be lit!"

* * *

The doors opened with a painfully long creak and gave way to the sight of an ogre munching on a soldier. Upon hearing the loud noise it twisted its head and roared, splattering the man's remnants all over the room.

I tapped Alistair on the shoulder without even averting my gaze from the large darkspawn. "I think we need bigger weapons."

Suddenly Daylen stepped up to us with a maniacal grin on his face. "Did someone say explosions?"

He waved his hands in big gestures. While I still pondered about a accurate comparison, a pained cry came from the ogre. I just turned my head back in time to see the big, fiery explosion tearing large chunks of tainted meat out of his deformed body.

Having seen enough gore for the past three floors, I only shrugged my shoulders. "No bigger weapons, but that'll do just fine." Then I rushed forward and beheaded the surrounding darkspawn in a large sweep.

_That's why I love big weapons! _I thought with a smile on my face.

"Huh, you'd think they would pour more darkspawn in here, not just a big ass ogre and a few critters." Alistair wondered.

I did my best imitation of a facepalm (without getting actual darkspawn blood on my face - gross). "You just had to jinx it, didn't you?"

As Alistair only shrugged, I motioned to Daylen to throw a fireball into the oven to light the signal, but the ogre was still in the way. While our mage stayed behind, Al and I charged the ogre.

Alistair tried his luck up in the front, driving his sword in the ogre's chest plate again and again, but I could already see that it had as much effect as if Alistair had only tried to rip out his chest hair one by one (to think of an ogre's chest hair was disturbing to say the least, but the image itself was fitting nonetheless).

"If you can't go for the head, go for what you can reach." That earned me a short questioning glance from Alistair, but he didn't have time to inquire further as the ogre swung at him and barely missed.

I didn't know if this would work though… _Ah hell, might as well go with it. _Shrugging, I flanked the jumbo and whirled my axe into his tendons. He roared in pain and began to stagger.

"Timber, bitches!" I yelled as the ogre started toppling over.

Alistair barely got out of the way.

I climbed the colossus while he was still on his fall down and chopped the head off as soon as we landed. I had heard the stories of ogres who "came back from the dead".

Daylen watched the whole thing. "That was surprisingly anticlimactic. I thought this would be harder, considering the lower floors that were crawling with darkspawn."

I groaned. "Not you, too!"

"What?"

"Now we're jinxed _twice_! With stating that we would've expected something harder than what we have faced, we're bound to encounter bigger challenges in the future, or else your statements would've been superfluous. Ask Chekhov."

"Who's Chekhov?" Alistair asked.

I exhaled deeply and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Never mind. Let's get this over with and set this damned beacon on fire, okay?"

As soon as Daylen had lit it with a fireball, a ground shaking roar hit us in the back. When we turned, the sight of an alpha ogre greeted us.

"Alistair?"

"What is it?"

"I told you so."

We didn't even have time before it knocked us off our feet. Daylen was hit the hardest, as he only had his robe and not real armor like Alistair and me.

"I said that I would smack you, but as we just got bullrushed by an alpha ogre, I'd say we're even!" Alistair groaned.

"You're too kind, Alistair." I bit back. Hopefully we would get help in time…

"Do you hear wings flapping?" I suddenly asked, not trusting my own hearing, given that my head was still ringing from what was probably a concussion.

"That must've been the impact, Shepard." Daylen coughed. His robe was smeared with blood, but with my slightly blurry vision, I couldn't tell if it was his or not. It most likely was, though. Hell, _I_ was pretty beat up, and I had my armor that bore the brunt. He didn't.

"No, John's right, I hear it too!" Alistair said.

We all turned our heads towards the large window that become darker and darker as a giant dragon blocked our vision.

We all expected it to land, but it didn't even bother. The big red dragon collided full force with the roof of the tower, which then took a long dive to the ground, dragging the ogre with it. We were lucky that we were lying on the ground, or else we would have taken the same road. The dragon turned mid-air and landed on the floor.

"Did someone ask for a ride?" the dragon asked.

I smirked, knowing full well who was behind the dragon shape. Daylen and Alistair should already be familiar with Morrigan's mother, Flemeth, although there wasn't much that resembled her.

Well, maybe the hairdo from Dragon Age II. And the personality.

To my surprise, I was still in the best shape of us three, so that made the task at hand easier. At least I thought so, until I turned around and saw my two comrades passed out on the floor. That made the task at hand harder.

"May I?" I asked her, motioning to her back. As soon she nodded, I climbed the scales on her back, cutting myself at least two times. When I was settled, I patted her as a sign to go.

"Would you kindly take my companions in your talons? Much obliged, mylady."

Have you ever heard a mature dragon chuckle? You would shit your pants. Short flames shot out of her nostrils while her whole body rumbled with laughter. It was even difficult to stay in place.

"You, I like. Shall we?"

"After you."

With another rumble of laughter, we took to the skies, the smell of roasted darkspawn getting in my nose as we flew over the burning battlefield.

From afar, I could see a lifeless corpse in a golden armor right next to a dead ogre. It seemed as if the story took that turn after all.

* * *

**I'm back! Wait, actually, I'm not. I officially "report back for duty" here not sooner than Saturday. Still have three exams to write (Wednesday, Friday, Saturday -.-), but I carved out a little time each day, grinding out a few hundred words whenever I got the time, you know the drill. I was so happy I got this chapter finished ahead of schedule, I just had to upload it sooner than I had planned.**

**Anyhow, you should know that I work on my stories like I get ideas for them. How soon I will update, I don't know. Just so you're warned.**

**And I still have no beta, by the way.**

**Who has spotted any (subtle) references may post them in his / her review. Maybe I included one unintentionally? I was told on several occasions that this happens a lot to me :D**

**Padawan doesn't count, that one isn't subtle at all^^**


	5. On The Move

**Well… We're nearing the end.**

**Of the Dragon Age: Origins arc at least ;) Saddening as this is, it is consoling that with the storyline of the second game, many characters we all love will enter the stage… I can honestly say I'm giddy to write Varric! And Isabela! And FemHawke! And the whole rest of this merry band of misfits :]**

**I know I said I wanted to concentrate on my other stories after my hiatus, but tumblr brought me a heap of inspiration :D**

* * *

**Chapter 5: On The Move  
**

"At the risk of further injury: there are worse faces to wake up to." I said, propping myself up from the cot.

"And what makes you think that, Warden?" Morrigan asked coldly.

I took her appearance in, hoping my subconsciousness would be wise enough not to linger too long on her skimpy outfit. Unless someone had invented medical tape in this universe without my knowledge, there was no way this… piece of fabric… was staying in place without magic, especially during battle.

"Please, call me John. Or Shepard, if it's too soon for first names." That earned me at least a raised eyebrow.

"Last time I saw you stomping through my wilds, I believe you called yourself Darius."

I smirked. "I finally had my Joining. Every new recruit has to choose something to obscure their origin."

If glares could kill… well, she _could _kill me with her mind, which wasn't that much better. Anyhow, she didn't seem to take my attempts at humor too well. I would have said she was looking rather annoyed.

"See, I just had a different name and personality before I joined the Wardens, for now. I'm still figuring that out. Alistair used to be a noble but was abandoned as a child and raised by cheese loving dogs. And Daylen had an impending career as a professional reader. You should hear him read 'Death of A Templar'…" I said with a exaggeratedly dreamy voice.

The title of the book at least elicited at least a mischievous gleam from her amber eyes and one side of her mouth was tugging upwards, against her will.

"I certainly see the appeal in that."

"Yeah, I can imagine you'd like to hear his silky voice sensually whispering a story in your ear when the weather outside your tent gets too frosty…"

Did I mention that provoking a mage isn't a very bright idea?

"Ow!" I cried out as a tiny lightning bolt reached my butt. "I had no idea you were so easily flustered… Ow!"

And another, stronger lightning bolt struck my behind.

"Anyhow…" she said with slightly pink cheeks. "what was that about waking up to my face?", diverting the attention to me again.

I glared at her sourly. "I think I know how you would react now; given that my back still twitches I will refrain from answering."

She only raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think I won't use a little electricity to make you talk, just so you get shocked either way?"

"Good point. But I didn't think I'd have to spell out for you what I meant", I said with a soft chuckle.

The only answer was an eyeroll and a curtly reply. "Not interested."

I smirked. "Who said I was?"

"Then why would you try to compliment me in that way?" she asked. Morrigan seemed genuinely confused.

"Well, where I come from, there's nothing wrong with a bit good-natured flirting, even if you have absolutely no intention to actually bed the recipient of said compliments. You'd probably find this behavior mostly in Antiva, I think. They're a bit looser about such matters. So don't worry, you won't have to fear any advances from me."

"Can't you speak like the common pigheaded soldier? You're starting to confuse me!"

I winked. "I'm sorry, I didn't know we were having a battle of wits."

"Ugh!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air, out of frustration, I assumed.

Then she sent another lightning in my butt. Now that I knew what I had to expect, I endured it silently, only twitching slightly.

"Okay, I'll try to be serious for a turn…"

"_Finally!_" she interrupted.

"I won't be here long, and you will leave soon, too. Our ways will part, and it is likely we won't see each other ever again. Therefore, there is no point in pursuing a serious relationship with you in the first place, since sleeping together for one night is not on the table for me. Plus, I don't think you'd be ready for a relationship."

"What do you mean?"

I crossed my arms. "You just strike me as the kind who would slap someone for making you fall in love with them."

She narrowed her eyes. "You seem to be pretty confident about your skill in reading people. How would you possibly know all that? And where do you get from that I will leave mother?"

I tried to think of a believable explanation, but I drew a blank. I didn't originally plan on telling my secret to practically anyone who wasn't darkspawn. There were _two _people I actively talked to who didn't know it, and one of them was already dead... But Morrigan was a pretty low 'security risk' anyway.

I took a deep breath. "What I'm about to say will not leave this hut. There are a few select people who know this. I trust you with this. And... I ask of you not to think of me as a lunatic."

"The first, I can manage. The second, I failed already. But I'll try anyway."

I sighed. "Very well…"

* * *

She had stayed seated during the whole story without so much as batting an eye.

"Okay."

I stopped short. "I just told you I was from another dimension and can see what will happen and all you have to say is '_okay'_?"

"Do I think this is highly improbable? Of course I do, but it is possible. I cannot fathom what made you believe that yourself, but strangely, you do. I cannot prove you wrong, and what you told me would be an explanation how you knew so much about me. Thus, I will have to take it for face value for now." she said, shrugging.

"That's… surprisingly fatalistic."

" 'Tis an attitude you quickly pick up when you are raised by a witch of the wilds."

"Point taken."

* * *

"You are our only hope, Daylen. This Blight is a bigger threat than anyone realizes yet." Flemeth said.

"_We_ realized it." he huffed.

The witch chuckled dryly. "Yes, and everyone will believe a few ragged Grey Wardens that Ferelden will be overrun by darkspawn and an archdemon is on his way. That's why you will need those treaties I gave you. You will need all the help you can get."

Morrigan stepped up behind her. "Then you surely wish me to accompany them, mother?"

Flemeth turned around to face her. "Yes, I do. I must say, I'm actually a bit surprised that you are so eager."

_My queue to step up._

"I might have had a hand in that."

Three pairs of eyes leveled their gaze on me. There was a somewhat uncomfortable silence, but Flemeth broke it.

"Ah yes… I have heard of your… special ability. The wise man sees harm and hides away. Well, you're certainly not wise, but you are brave. Hold onto that, young lad."

"As much as I appreciate your parting words, there will still be time to do that. My time hasn't come yet."

Flemeth nodded understandingly. Daylen and Alistair looked somewhat disappointed; but I had chosen this path.

They packed their few belongings and eventually bid Flemeth and me goodbye, leaving for the town of Lothering, which the blight hadn't reached yet. And it was also the home for the Hawke family.

* * *

"I think that's all of them!" Carver said, sheathing his sword.

"For the moment." Bethany added.

Leandra shook her head in disbelief. "Maker save us, we lost it all. Everything your father and I built…" she exclaimed, deeply distraught.

"I know how much Lothering meant to you, but we _have _to move." Cathy said.

The Hawke family, without their late father, was on the run. They had barely escaped in time before the horde overran Lothering. Now they were fleeing to the _south, _away from Kirkwall, their destination. It wasn't like the four refugees had much of a choice. It was south or death, and in that case, south sounded way more appealing. They only had survived as long as they did because they were all trained fighters.

Carver had a huge sword on his back, for which the warrior was relentlessly teased by his sisters, who mockingly accused him of overcompensation. This was one of the numerous reasons why you rarely saw him smile. It seemed as if it was a middle child phenomenon. He was a good guy, but he rarely showed it publicly. One might suspect it was to minimize further mocking from his sisters.

Bethany was a mage. Years of hiding from the templars had left their mark on the young girl, but she bore it with almost stoic endurance. On the first look, this shy girl couldn't harm a fly, so fragile did she seem. She could even hide in plain sight, listening to the alluring stories a certain sister Leliana told in the chantry of Lothering. But under this frail frame stood a strong woman. Trained well by her father, the apostate and former circle mage, she was easily as adept in magic as any circle mage even years above her age.

The eldest of the three siblings was Cathy. Although she had basically led her family since her father's death about three years ago, she refused to let her humor and wit go. Not particularly blessed with situational awareness away from the battlefield, her jokes sometimes came out at the most inappropriate times. That didn't mean she didn't care. She had a big heart, but most people only saw the 'brat' with two sharp daggers and an even sharper tongue.

"Yes, you're right." Leandra admitted.

"We should've run sooner! Why did we wait so long?" Bethany asked and glared at her siblings.

"Why are you looking at us? We've been running since Ostagar!" Carver shot back.

"Not to interrupt, but the blight's not going to wait while we stand here pointing fingers…" Cathy quipped.

Leandra didn't acknowledge the misplaced sarcasm. "_Please, _listen to your sister."

Carver recovered first of the twins. "Then let's go. Lead on."

* * *

They didn't come far without darkspawn. The wilds were overrun with hurlocks, former humans who had succumbed to the taint; those monsters zeroed in on the Hawke family like demons on a mage in the fade, or so it seemed to them. Soon they made the acquaintance of a templar and his wife. True to her nature, Cathy welcomed them into their group; the fact that this templar Wesley Vallen was too injured to try anything about Bethany being an apostate certainly helped though.

On the other side, Aveline, his wife, didn't care too much about apostates right now. It was a lucky break for the Hawke family that she was the one with the intact and very capable sword arm.

The darkspawn was streaming to them, but they fought their way to a small plateau. Unlike the tube-like road the small group followed until now, they were now surrounded with ways the darkspawn could attack them.

Then the ground started shaking.

A giant ogre rushed up the hill to the small plateau, where he stopped and roared, covering those around him with the remnants of his last meal.

Stunned by the tremors rumbling through their bodies, the six humans stood there frozen.

Carver broke out first of his stupor. "You soulless bastards!" he shouted and charged the large beast.

The ogre deflected the blow and pulled Carver up, strangling him with a single hand. It readied itself to smash him into the ground, but it didn't come to that.

All heads, darkspawn and humans alike, turned around when a large shadow darkened the sun.

The silhouette of a dragon set itself apart from the grey sky.

The ogre's posture resembled a kid caught with the hand in the cookie jar. The head was tilted to watch the distraction but the hand remained around Carver's neck, because the ogre was too busy staring at the dragon to let go.

The first hurlocks began to slowly retreat, in a rare occasion of fear.

The dragon would have none of that. It swooped down from the ledge that towered above the small hill and roasted the fleeing darkspawn, leaving behind a nauseating stench.

Carver was finally hurtled into the ground, skidding away a few meters, his mother immediately rushing over to tend to him.

Only when the dragon turned around for another attack, the humans spotted the person on the back of it who was laughing maniacally. The dragon flew straight up when it reached the ogre, and the man on the back jumped down.

He unsheathed his large axe and yelled "_Death from above, sucker!"_

It happened too fast for the ogre to comprehend what was going on. Before the beast could even raise his arms, the axe found its way into the skull, splitting in almost in half.

The armor-clad man let his hands remain on his axe's handle while the large darkspawn with qunari roots plummeted lengthways to the ground, bracing himself against the impact.

Once the dust cloud had settled, he pulled out the axe and strutted over to the baffled group.

He gave them a small smile. "Did you find me imposing? You can be honest. I was going for imposing."

* * *

**I loved this line when I first heard it, even if it was used by a villain, and I've been **_**itching **_**to use it somewhere :D There are more references, but I mostly just put them in subconsciously :D**

**And don't worry, the character won't be a Mary Sue. He's just crazy :D**

**Addendum 1: Did you expect us to already leave Origins this chapter?^^**

**Addendum 2: I don't know if you have received a mail about an updated chapter… I didn't, but I don't really get the message system on this site. As I usually get a CC when I upload something here, I should have got something, too. Anyhow, for those of you who did get a message (and even more so for those who didn't :D), the only edit to chapter 1 was an additional note at the end, stating the origin of the steamy scene... Let's just say, given my luck, this won't stay the only one :D And now get your mind out of the gutter and read that note before your thoughts get any dirtier^^ You'll find it easily, it's marked with a big, fat EDIT :D**


	6. Savage ER

**Now that we are in DA II, the tense has changed to present… I've never done it before, so expect some mistakes with that :D**

**Also, not much happens in this chapter, except some important stuff and some less important stuff… a little brain talk… you'll see what I mean on the way. Have fun!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Savage ER**

_Once the dust cloud had settled, he pulled out the axe and strutted over to the baffled group._

_He gave them a small smile. "Did you find me imposing? You can be honest. I was going for imposing."_

The eldest Hawke (as she is the only one of the group I don't recognize) regains her speech first.

She shrugs her shoulders before answering. "Well, it would've been, if you had managed to finish the backflip off the dragon." she quips.

"I didn't want to pose too much. It had to look at least a bit natural." I shoot back good-naturedly, earning myself a chuckle. I think we will get along quite well, if her humor is any indicator. Fortunately, she isn't an aggressive Hawke.

"May I ask your name, serah?" I ask with a short bow.

"My, such manners, in the middle of the wilds, who would've thought? You can call me Cathy. Cathy Hawke."

_Cathy. _Sounds nice. But _hell - _how do you greet someone in Ferelden? I don't have a clue... I can't remember seeing them shake hands in the game.

I'm at a loss, and it threatens to get awkward. My brain shuts down for a moment, so I do the one thing my mom taught me about formally greeting a lady.

I take her gloved, bloody hand and ghost a kiss upon it. "A fitting name, I'm certain. My name's Shepard. John Shepard."

She jerks her hand back. "_What the hell _ do you think you're doing?" she asks almost angrily.

_Okay, now I'm confused. _"Err… I'm greeting a woman politely like I was taught to?"

"Are you out of your damn mind, this is _darkspawn blood _on my hands! For all we know, you could be tainted now!"

I chuckle a bit. "I can assure you, this small amount didn't taint me." _The small amount of magically prepared archdemon blood did, though. _"If you could be tainted by a small scrap, you all would be lost by now, wouldn't you?"

"He's right, you know." A voice behind me throws in.

"And who are you?" Cathy asks, directing her gaze from me to Flemeth, who now saunters towards us, dragging a still burning hurlock after her.

"I know who she is. The Witch of the Wilds." Aveline pitches in. She's kneeling at her husband's side, whose energy is almost gone, or so it seems.

Flemeth only laughs heartily. "I go by many names. Witch of the Wilds, Flemeth, Asha'bellanar, 'an old hag who talks too much'." she finishes with a smirk.

Now Bethany speaks up. "As my big sister forgot to do so," which is accompanied by a quick jab to her sister's ribs, "I wanted to thank you on her behalf for saving our lives. We sure wouldn't have survived much longer."

"As true as this might be, this isn't over yet. How is your brother?" I ask.

All joking seems to seep out of her. All our eyes turn to Carver's body on the ground, near Wesley.

"He doesn't wake up! Why doesn't he wake up again? The fight is over!" Leandra sniffed.

"Damn it!" I curse, closing my hand to a fist and turning away.

I had seen from above that the ogre hadn't smashed him into the ground yet.

I kneel at his side, putting two fingers at his throat.

"He's still alive!" I exclaim when I feel a pulse. "His pulse is weak, but there. I don't suppose any of you is a healer?" I ask around. I'm met with shaken heads everywhere.

"I suppose it would be best to put him out of his misery." Flemeth says quietly.

Cathy whips her head around and furiously stalks over to her.

"I will _not_ end my brother's life. I am responsible for my family, now that my da' isn't anymore. And I will not fail him!" she almost screams, poking her finger in Flemeth's chest.

"And what do you intend to do about it, hm?" Flemeth asks, crossing her arms. It's hard to impress a Witch of the Wilds. "If he doesn't get healed soon, he _will _die. If he gets moved too much, he _will _die. If you let him here, he _will _die, painfully, and possibly at the hands of darkspawn. If you all stay here to protect him, _you all will die._"

Everyone falls silent after that.

"Do you have a healing potion?" I ask suddenly. Aveline pulls out a small vial out of her satchel and hands it over.

I'm not a medic, not by far. My last experience with medical equipment was two years ago, on the mandatory first aid course I had to take for my driver's license.

"We never had one of these at hand in the field. How exactly do these potions work?" I say a bit sheepishly.

Aveline eyes me suspiciously but obliges me with an answer. "When you drink one of those, it accelerates the natural healing process, but it cannot heal any damages the body would not be able to heal on it's own, for example a fractured skull."

"You treated stuff like that?"

She shakes her head. "I saw it though. I never had time to actually treat someone on the battlefield, but I knew what was wrong."

"Do you think he has internal bleeding in his head?"

Aveline nods.

"Alright." Beat. "We have to bore a hole in his skull."

Probably not the wisest thing to say without any explanation. Not that I would be able to give one, as Cathy rushes over and throws a punch like a kangaroo.

"I warned _her_ before! I will not 'put him out of his misery'! Try a stunt like this again, and I'll throw something else than a punch!" she hisses, her eyes burning with fury.

I rub my aching chin carefully. "I want him to die as much as you do, Cathy. I'm sorry that you thought I wanted to kill him. If he has internal bleeding in his head, then fluids that flow between the brain and the skull press onto the brain and that will cause him to die under our hands in a few minutes."

I pray to God this is actually true. I have no idea, but it sounds reasonable. Hawke's hand flies to her mouth and her eyes go wide in realization.

* * *

"I can't tell you if you're right, but you're doing a good job selling it. Medical mumbo-jumbo always works."

"Thanks. But what are you doing here?"

"Ahem… you prayed, remember?"

"Oh… right."

_Mental face palm._

"Well, I'd say, go ahead but cover all bases in case you're wrong. None before you have tried to treat him."

"Wait a minute… Apart from the fact that I thought you would be omniscient, what do you mean, 'none before'? Are you saying there were others?"

"Oh, yes. Always a different timeline, so they wouldn't interfere. But I'm honestly surprised a game about old gods and stuff is so popular in a more and more atheistic world."

"What the… You know what? I don't care right now. That's something we can discuss later, that is, in case Cathy lets me live if I screw this up."

"That would be most fortunate, indeed."

* * *

"I need you to do it, Cathy." I say.

"What? Why? I can't put a knife in my brother's head!"

"I'm not dexterous enough. Please." Plus, I don't want to die if this goes wrong.

She nods. "Fine. Just give me the goddamn knife."

* * *

A fine stream of blood trickles down his head.

"Bethany, can you heal the head wound?" I ask after a good amount of blood has flown out.

The younger sibling wields her staff as an answer, concentrates the spell and we can see the flesh and bone mending over the wound, leaving no trace but a bald spot.

"Now we can do nothing more than wait." I whisper.

Everyone around Carver nods and stands up.

Everyone except Aveline and her husband, who starts groaning in agony.

"What has been done to your man is within his blood already." she says to Aveline.

"You lie!" Aveline bites back.

Then, to all our surprise (minus me), Wesley speaks up. "She's right, Aveline. I can feel the corruption of the darkspawn inside me."

This cracks the hard shell the warrior has built up. "Then how much time before you…" she whispers.

Flemeth answers that. "Not long now, if I am any judge."

"The only cure I know of is to become a Grey Warden." lets Bethany hear. "Sister Leliana always told us about them and their griffons."

Aveline lowers her gaze to the ground. "And they all died at Ostagar."

I cough shyly. "Not all of them."

I reach under my armor and pull out a small pendant with a vial of blood swirling darkly around the banner of the Grey Wardens.

"Are you… ?" Aveline asks with an almost hidden gasp.

"Yes, I am a Grey Warden."

"And can you heal him?" she asks with barely concealed hope.

"No. Becoming a Grey Warden doesn't heal him. But…" I stop. "What I'm about to say is a secret of the wardens, so you never talk about this to anybody. Are we clear?"

The answer is a collective nod.

"Upon their Joining, Grey Wardens are deliberately tainted." Incredulous gasping. Minus Flemeth. "Basically, they drink specially primed darkspawn blood. Correctly prepared, the survival rate is low, one out of four to one out of two at best."

"And if it's not correctly prepared?" Bethany asks.

"We never had this case. But I think it would kill every recruit immediately." Again, gasping. Minus Flemeth. "Every Grey Warden gets such a pendant as mine upon their Joining, filled with the blood they had to drink. It's mainly a reminder, but you could use it for a Joining ritual, too."

I look at Aveline. "The choice doesn't lie with me. He would live on borrowed time. If the Joining fails, he will die immediately, and it's not a pretty death. If he survives, he will have to live with constant nightmares."

Aveline looks at her husband, who nods weakly. Upon her confirmation, I remove the vial from the pendant.

"There aren't many words spoken at the Joining, but the few we say have been said for centuries.

_Join us brothers and sisters._

_Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant._

_Join us as we carry the duty that can not be forsworn._

_And should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten._

_And that one day we shall join you._"

I pour the contents of the vial into Wesley's mouth, who grimaces in pain as the taint fully takes over his body.

His eyes roll back and he presses his hands against his temples. His piercing scream tears through the air. His motionless body slumps against the rock he was leaning on.

* * *

**Will Wesley survive? Will Shepard accompany the Hawke family? Or will he go back to assist Daylen and Alistair against the Blight? Questions over questions :D Let me know what you think. **_**Someone **_**told me he would love to see my character in the full Origins storyline. That got me thinking. I like both games, and what I didn't like about the prologue of the second game has been remedied. I would prefer the second game, but it's not just me I'm writing for. I haven't written a single word for the next chapter yet, so you will have time to tell me what you think. I have created a poll on my profile. If more than fifteen votes come together by the end of the month and the majority is for Origins, I will comply; otherwise, we will move on to Dragon Age II. Happy voting!**

**And don't forget to review ;)**


End file.
